The Saga of Good
by heath 999
Summary: To everything there's a continuation, there's always something that happens at the end of story. This is the rest of this story. Sequel to The Saga of Evil Please RR!
1. Aftermaths

The Saga of Good: Prologue  
  
A/N: After some people asking to continue with the prequel to this, "The Saga of Evil," I decided to continue. Why the change in title? Because it's no longer going to be Ken becoming the Kaiser, the prequel isn't a requirement, I still suggest reading it, because it's good. Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine.  
  
Ken: Gee, thanks a lot.  
  
heath 999: For a sequel to the story that you hated? No problem.  
  
Wormmon: *waddling in with a slice of pizza dangling from his front pincers* Where's the Digimon Emperor and Sam?  
  
heath 999: *glaring at Wormmon* That's the last slice of pizza, you know.  
  
Wormmon: *already eating it* So? After all the abuse that I take from being your muse, I have to get something back.  
  
heath 999: *glaring at him*  
  
Wormmon: Anyway, if you try to steal it, I'll just digivolve and kill you.  
  
Ken: I never knew you could be so violent...  
  
Wormmon: I am when it comes to food.  
  
heath 999: ... Sam and the Digimon Emperor are in the unemployment line right now, there's nothing else for them here for now.  
  
Ken: Now that's a fate worse than death.  
  
heath 999: No kidding, please read and review.  
  
~*~ ~Ken's POV~  
  
It's been a day since I have found my heart.  
  
I glance at the unending beauty of the digital world as I sit on a cliff, overlooking a meadow where I see In-training and Rookie digimon playing.  
  
The only thing that's stopping the complete tranquility of the scene is my own creations.  
  
They are every hundred yards or so, a black tower towers above everything, a needle that points straight up to the sky, marring the peaceful scene with an evilness and an ugliness that brings tears of regret and sorrow to my eyes.  
  
I have tried to apologize to digimon and Wormmon many times.  
  
Every time, all I get is accusations and attacks; my arms bore the scars of many digimon that haven't forgotten my reign of terror as the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Only Wormmon seems to forgive me.  
  
How can I expect them to forgive me?  
  
When I haven't even forgiven myself yet.  
  
I've seen the digidestined wandering around, cleaning up the mess that I've made.  
  
I avoid them at all costs, not wanting to see their accusatory stares and feel their hatred.  
  
Depression and sadness fills me as I bury my head in my hands, feeling my shoulders shake for the hundredth time ever since the dying form of Wormmon was in my arms.  
  
Tears are now streaming down my face; I can feel the wetness as they slowly trail down my face.  
  
Why am I such a screw-up?  
  
I've failed with everything...  
  
I've lost everyone I've loved...  
  
Yet, it seems like humanity still cares about me.  
  
They brought back the only living creature that I love...  
  
Wormmon.  
  
It even is trying to start a new life for me, trying to close an old wound that opened when I was old enough to realize Sam got all the attention.  
  
My parents and I are trying to start all over again.  
  
And I'm trying to start all over again in the digital world, destroying all that I've created.  
  
What I used to think was my pride and joy as creations, now sicken me to even look at, but I have to, to redeem myself, but more importantly, to return the digital world to it's beautiful self.  
  
It's the least I can do after screwing up so badly.  
  
"Ken?" Stingmon's voice interrupts my thoughts, and I turn to him with a forced smile, knowing how upset he gets when he sees me crying, even though I can still feel the tears running down my cheeks.  
  
He gently places his hand on my shoulder, and it sags under his weight, "how much longer are you going to keep blaming yourself?" He asks gently.  
  
I sigh heavily, "It's all my fault, I'm never going to get those images out of my head of the digimon being tortured and killed by me. I-I-If I hadn't become-" I broke off sobbing, I couldn't even describe the monster that I became without crying.  
  
Stingmon dedigivolves back to Wormmon, "why don't you talk to the others about it?"  
  
"They wouldn't understand, they don't know what I went through, and I don't want to see their faces, not after what I did." I say, feeling my now-found heart sinking at my words.  
  
"Come on, it's time to go home, before my parents worry about me." I add, thinking that it's strange to call family normally after such a long time of them being insects in my eyes.  
  
I sigh heavily at my thoughts, sadness overwhelming me.  
  
Never again...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I decided to wait a week before updating my stories, a new policy that gives people more of a chance to review my stories, so until next Friday, please review. 


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

The Saga of Good: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Lets have a moment of silence for the troops in the Middle East, as an American, I respect their work.  
  
On a lighter note, today is my birthday! I'm so happy! *Dances around* I'm going to relatives, but I decided to post this chapter before I go. Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Since it's my birthday, I own Digimon for one day! *Sees the menacing lawyers charging at her with legal papers* or not...  
  
heath 999: *dancing around*  
  
Ken: She gets scary when she gets like this.  
  
Wormmon: Maybe we should leave...  
  
heath 999: *still dancing* It's my birthday! I'm so happy!  
  
Ken: How old are you?  
  
heath 999: *tells them* (What? You think I would tell you all my age? Please!)  
  
Ken: *eyes wide* Whoa! You're old!  
  
heath 999: *smacks him* Not much older than you, and remember, someday soon you'll be my age.  
  
Ken: *shudders* I hope not.  
  
heath 999: *rolls eyes* You'd be surprised, please review.  
  
~*~  
  
The sickening jolt as the car impacts on Sam, with me watching helplessly as he falls to the ground, already dead.  
  
Me cackling insanely as I dip my digivice into the dark waters.  
  
The sound of flesh tearing, the screams of innocent digimon that have died or been wounded in my hands screaming, begging for mercy, and me enjoying every second of it as I prepare another blow.  
  
Me battling the digidestined, laughing at their misfortunes, and kicking Wormmon when I lose.  
  
Me revealing my identity to the digidestined, savoring the shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Me yanking on the bars on the roof of my family's apartment building, saying that I'll rule all the insects that are humans in the world.  
  
Me leaving, going to a life where I torture innocent creatures for my own sadistic pleasure.  
  
Then...  
  
My base crashing, sending a ton of dust in its wake as it hits the ground.  
  
Wormmon sacrificing himself, giving his energy to Magnamon, hoping to not only save the digital world, but the last shred of humanity I have left.  
  
The digidestined telling me that it isn't a game, it's for real.  
  
Me throwing my costume away, wailing uncontrollably as I realize the full extent of what I did sinks in.  
  
Getting a crest that I still think I don't deserve...  
  
Wormmon dying in my arms...  
  
Me sobbing as I walk away, feeling the sobs shake my body like a leaf in the wind.  
  
Wormmon dying in my arms...  
  
The digimon attacking me...  
  
Wormmon dying in my arms...  
  
The screams...  
  
Wormmon dying in my arms...  
  
The cries for mercy...  
  
Wormmon dying in my arms...  
  
The death...  
  
Wormmon dying in my arms...  
  
And, above it all, me as the Digimon Emperor laughing cruelly, enjoying it all.  
  
~*~  
  
I jolt awake, my breathing fast and ragged from the all-too-vivid dream.  
  
I try not to scream to not wake my parents, they're already worried about me, and they don't even know what I did for those two months.  
  
I don't want to upset them more.  
  
I glance wildly around, calming myself at the familiar scenery.  
  
"Ken? Are you okay?" Minomon asks, concern clearly filling his voice.  
  
"Why?" I whisper hoarsely, raggedly, emotionally drained from the same nightmare that comes every night.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I wrap my arms around my knees, starting to unconsciously rock back and forth in shock.  
  
"Why does my past haunt me so? Why did I do so many things that I regret? Why did you die? Why did you come back?"  
  
I pause, taking deep breaths to stop the pain in my chest.  
  
"I destroy everything I love, I wish everyone to disappear, and they do. And they never come back, why do I do that?"  
  
"Why do you forgive me? I can't even forgive myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I whisper the last word so softly, I don't even know if Minomon even heard it.  
  
"I've done everything to correct my mistakes, but it still comes back in my dreams, my memories. You're the only one to forgive me, and you'll be the only one." I feel hot tears streaming down my face, onto soaked my shirt that clings to my body despite the chill in the air.  
  
I feel Minomon gently patting my arm; "they'll forgive you in time."  
  
I shiver, and curl up under the blankets. "How do I expect them to forgive me, I can't even forgive myself." I whisper, and soon fall back into the same nightmare that haunts me each night.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly back home from school.  
  
I can't concentrate.  
  
All I see myself as the Digimon Emperor, having the same memories resurface as me beating living creatures for fun.  
  
And then there's my crest.  
  
Kindness.  
  
I snort, whoever thought I deserved that is a moron.  
  
I sigh heavily a minute later, why do I always go back to thinking like I did when I was the Emperor? I have tried so many times to change, but there seems to be this evil calling that draws me back to who I was.  
  
Can't I just be left alone?  
  
Fate seems to dictate otherwise.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, how was soccer?" Mama asks me as we all sit down for dinner.  
  
"It was great," I say with a forced smile, not telling her that I was so distracted and did so badly that the coach is thinking about pulling me out for a few games.  
  
I don't want to upset and worry them more than they already are.  
  
"That's wonderful! Would you like some more rice?" She asks, offering me the serving bowl.  
  
"You know, rice is supposed to be brain food," Dad comments, smiling encouragingly.  
  
Smiling, I take the rice, even though I usually don't take this much; I want to make them happy.  
  
So, this is what a real family is like.  
  
~*~  
  
I lean against the chair.  
  
Who knew generosity could make you this sick.  
  
But, seeing how happy they were was worth it, and anyway, the stomachache will go away, the warm feeling, (hopefully) won't.  
  
"Are you okay Ken?" Minomon's concerned voice interrupts my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, but I shouldn't ate that last serving of rice, but seeing the happy looks on my parents faces was worth it." I say, smiling at the way the dinner went.  
  
"Boy, I hope that you won't eat that much at each meal, you wouldn't fit into a door." Minomon says jokingly. "Of course, you can always do jumping jacks," he says, starting to do little flips on my bed as I laugh watching him.  
  
Strange, less than a week ago, I'd beat him senseless for talking to me like that.  
  
It's amazing how things change.  
  
I yawn and stretch, tiredness overwhelming me as I climb into my raised bunk, dreading the nightmares of my past that come every night.  
  
Maybe I should stop sleeping.  
  
~*~  
  
A greenish glow wakes me up from yet another nightmare-filled night.  
  
I slowly sit up, and gasp in shock at the sight.  
  
There's a tall woman, with white hair and a red dress and hat standing in front of my computer, holding the desk chair.  
  
Who is she?  
  
And how did she get here?  
  
"Who are you?!" I demand.  
  
She turns to me, her face covered, but I can still see a hint of a smirk as I spot Minomon getting protectively in front of me.  
  
"You're going to regret ever backstabbing us, Emperor." She hisses venomously.  
  
Surprised, I just stare at her.  
  
How does she know about my past?  
  
"Who are you?!" I demand once again.  
  
"Sweet dreams," she says, and then cackles.  
  
Shocked, I watch her go into my computer, opening the digiport on her own.  
  
How did she do that? And who is she?  
  
"Who was that, Ken?" Minomon asks sleepily, but curiosity brimming in his voice.  
  
"I don't know," I whisper in shock, head spinning about the whole incident. "I just hope we never see her again."  
  
Maybe this is all a dream.  
  
Better than dreaming about me being the Digimon Emperor.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly through the digital world, searching for more control spires that need to be destroyed.  
  
I spotted the digidestined, and the T.K. and Kari were saying that they are having problems digivolving as I spied on them.  
  
I know that there's a control spire close by, but it's supposed to be deactivated.  
  
Why is it working?  
  
I walk to the hillside, Wormmon in my arms as we approach the control spire.  
  
"Ken! Watch out! It's the lady from last night!" Wormmon shouts a frantic warning, and I look up just in time and stop before she sees me.  
  
I watch, fascinated, as she pulls out a strand of her white hair, and places it into my creation.  
  
What is she doing?  
  
Then, surprised and horrified, I see the control spire transform into Thundermon, and she gives it an order, and I see it fly away.  
  
Towards Primary Village.  
  
I have to stop it.  
  
I hide in some nearby bushes until the woman leaves, and then Wormmon asks me what happened.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know. But whatever it was, a digimon is going to attack Primary Village, and the digidestined don't even know that it's not real. We have to stop it." I say, gently setting Wormmon to the ground so he can digivolve.  
  
He quickly digivolves into Stingmon, and scoops me up in his arms as he flies rapidly to the location.  
  
"Stay here," he says, gently depositing me on one of the roofs of Primary Village.  
  
"Be careful," I say, concern clear in my voice as I go to watch.  
  
I gasp in horror as I see Cody falling in the air, then in relief as Stingmon catches him. Thank goodness.  
  
I see surprise etched in his face as my partner gently holds him, looking down to probably see if he's okay.  
  
Right before Thundermon attacks.  
  
My partner, thinking fast, gives Cody to Ankylomon, the champion form of Armadillomon, probably his partner digivolved.  
  
He dodges the attack, and I admire his speed and agility as he shouts: "Spiking Strike!" And in that blow, the Thundermon disintegrates in a million bits of data.  
  
I look at the others shocked looks on their faces, before they turn and see me.  
  
Their jaws drop open, and they stare with open shock as Stingmon flies back to me.  
  
Without leaving my eyes from my former adversaries, I hold my arm out, and my partner dedigivolves back to Wormmon, nuzzling my chest as I stare at the digidestined.  
  
Wormmon turns to look at them, and as I see Davis approaching the building where I stand, I jump off the other side, heading for the digiport.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get the lady, Ken." Wormmon says apologetically to me.  
  
I smile, "you tried your best, that's good enough for me."  
  
It's strange the way I think now; I used to be ticked off if he failed.  
  
Now...  
  
Now, I understand people/digimon make mistakes.  
  
It's strange,  
  
but it's better this way.  
  
Anyway...  
  
The digidestined now know that I'm on their side.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Not all chapters are going to cover every episode, but there were things in "If I Had a Tail Hammer" that needed to be covered. Please review. 


	3. Forgiveness

The Saga of Good: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I had a few comments in my reviews, so I'll answer them now.  
  
Lilith Tsutomo: To answer your question about where I get all the information on all the episodes, there's this website called: "Digimon Paradijs", that's how they spell it's in dutch, but there's an English version too, look under yahoo, that's the first or second website on their list. They have a great episode guide covering everything except "A Very Digi Christmas" and the "Digimon World Tour" series. I don't own it, but I find it very helpful.  
  
Evil little person: Thanks, it was a great birthday.  
  
Ken's Luver: Thanks for hiring my muses Sam and the Digimon Emperor. Ken will be happy to know that, *Ken smacks me* Itai! (Ouch!) Okay, maybe just Sam, I might need Sam back at the end of this story, if that's okay.  
  
Well, onto the story, and please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: What do you by the statement that you don't own the website?  
  
heath 999: Easy, I don't own it, but I get all my info from it, Lilith Tsutomo asked, and I answered her question.  
  
Wormmon: So, the cat's out of the bag.  
  
heath 999: Yup, I knew that question would pop up sometime.  
  
Ken: I'm surprised it didn't come up earlier.  
  
heath 999: Me too, but it's over now, and please review.  
  
~*~  
  
I wander down the stairs after the last class in my school.  
  
I already see the results posted from the last test I took, and I see everyone crowded around one of the lists, staring at one of the scores.  
  
I stop in shock as I notice that everyone is staring at my test score.  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
A 36.  
  
I know that I've been distracted ever since I stopped being the Digimon Emperor, but even before this I never failed.  
  
The last time I got a grade like this...  
  
was before Sam died.  
  
I'm changing...  
  
but is it better this way?  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly home, walking by the riverbank, the long route from school, trying to delay the inevitable.  
  
My parents say that they don't care what grades I get, but is it true?  
  
Are they happier with me being my normal self, and not the cold-hearted genius that I used to be?  
  
Sometimes, I wonder.  
  
Well, it's no time like the present to test that theory.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
I stop and turn in surprise to see Davis walking up to me, Demiveemon perched on his bag.  
  
Why did he walk all the way from Odaiba?  
  
I look at his face; expecting hatred to radiate from it in such a way that it'll make me reel in shock.  
  
I'm surprised at what I see.  
  
It has sympathy, understanding, something I haven't since who knows when.  
  
I turn towards the water, not knowing how to interpret this.  
  
"Why did you come here?" I ask, trying to not sound harsh, but having that little edge that makes me even wince.  
  
"I want you to meet with the others, y'know, get to know them a bit." Davis says, in a pleading voice.  
  
As the Digimon Emperor, I would've taken advantage of that pleading note, but now, I just shake my head.  
  
"But why?" Davis persists.  
  
"Every time I close my eyes, I see your faces, all of them showing hatred, not pity or anything else. Even you. Every day, I go and get persecuted by the digimon I'm trying to save, I don't want to be persecuted by the Digidestined."  
  
"You're one too, and there are digimon attacking us now, we need your help." Davis persists.  
  
I glare at him, feeling the Digimon Emperor side of me stirring, "I work alone." I say coldly and harshly.  
  
I feel like slapping myself when Davis looks shocked.  
  
Why does this happen to me?  
  
It seems like a never-ending circle.  
  
"Anyway, they'll never forgive me." I finish in a much quieter voice as I turn around and start walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
I sit in my room, in my desk chair in numb disbelief.  
  
I expected angry shouts, me being compared to Sam.  
  
Instead...  
  
They fully understand.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
Why are they being nice?  
  
Maybe we're actually starting to understand each other as family.  
  
I don't fell the pressure anymore to be the genius that I always wanted to be.  
  
I don't feel the pain anymore in the back of my neck.  
  
Most of all...  
  
Ever since I was born, this is the first time my family wants me to be myself.  
  
I smile.  
  
It's good to have a family that loves you and understands you.  
  
"Ken?" Minnomon's soft voice interrupts my thoughts.  
  
I look at him, the only thing in my life it seems that keeps me from going insane again sometimes.  
  
"What is it?" I ask him softly.  
  
"Do you think that we should go into the digital world tonight? You seem exhausted." Minnomon comments, eyeing me with worry.  
  
"Yes, that woman is still on the loose, and I still have to repair the damage that I've done." I say softly, sighing sadly as I wonder if I will ever finish the digiworld back to it's pristine state.  
  
Maybe I should've never known about the digiworld.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly away from the digidestined, feeling their eyes on me.  
  
I know that some forgive me.  
  
But the look in Cody's eyes I will never forget.  
  
Pure hatred.  
  
The same thing I saw every single day when I was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Until he forgives me, I can't join the others, I want to be accepted.  
  
Even though that's never going to happen.  
  
A sudden beeping from my D-Terminal draws to my attention, and I pull it out and open it to see Yolei sent me a message saying that she's happy that I'm good again and that she hopes that I join sometime soon.  
  
I smile at her and turn to continue my walk deeper into the forest.  
  
Joy bursting in my chest.  
  
Maybe...  
  
maybe I was wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
I look at my creation, the monster thing that was one of my trademarks during my reign as the Digimon Emperor.  
  
It's strange, when I was the Digimon Emperor this thing never bothered me.  
  
Now...  
  
there's a sharp pain in my neck even when I look at it.  
  
I wonder why.  
  
I rest my hand gently on the spire, despite Wormmon's protests, feeling the pain in the back of my neck increase.  
  
I told him it doesn't bother me; I don't want to worry him.  
  
"Why was I chosen? It makes me sick to think about all the past things that I have done." I say sorrowfully.  
  
"I know that it's all my fault, I should've helped you more to prevent this from happening." Wormmon says in such a sad voice that it breaks my heart.  
  
I kneel down, and gently take him in my arms, "you're the one who restored my humanity," I say softly, cradling him, "it's not your fault for my own actions."  
  
I hate myself for putting him through all this, every time I look at him, I remember...  
  
Who I was.  
  
And what I did.  
  
~*~  
  
I sprint along the desert sand.  
  
Everyone's in danger.  
  
And it's my entire fault for making the base in the first place.  
  
I have to sacrifice my crest.  
  
I know that it'll be hard to do so, and it might not help me in the long run.  
  
But I have to do what's good for the Digital World.  
  
~*~  
  
I stop dead in my tracks when I reach there.  
  
The Digidestined are here.  
  
I need to get them out of the way.  
  
If the base explodes...  
  
I want to be the only person who dies in it.  
  
"Davis!" I holler even as Wormmon digivolves to Stingmon to get Ex-Veemon away from the base.  
  
"Ken! Do you have your crest?!" Davis asks anxiously.  
  
"Yes, but all of you are in danger! I'll take care of the base!" I shout, anxiously eyeing the smoke pouring out of the base.  
  
"We're not leaving!" Davis shouts stubbornly.  
  
"I have caused enough damage! You did nothing! I did all the terrible things! I'm the one who has to suffer for them!" I say, looking at my blood- covered hands. "My hands have the blood of thousands of innocent digimon!  
  
I HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!!!!!!"  
  
I shout the words that I've been holding back forever, the emotions that I've been holding back: the pain, the grief...  
  
the loneliness.  
  
To my surprise, Davis hits me.  
  
I stare at him in shock as he starts yell.  
  
"Get this in your head, Ken!!!! YOUR NOT A LONER ANYMORE!!!! As a friend, I stubbornly refuse to lose you! I've offered again and again to join our group! Now, we won't let you die! You're forgiven for your sins as the Digimon Emperor! GET OVER IT!!!" The last words come out in a scream from his mouth.  
  
I stare at him in shock.  
  
I'm forgiven.  
  
That's all I wanted.  
  
Was forgiveness.  
  
And I got it.  
  
I'm forgiven.  
  
I never had friends before.  
  
"I-I-I don't know how to be a friend." I stammer so softly and sadly I don't know if Davis even heard me.  
  
Blinding light covers us.  
  
And to my shock, I feel another heart beating with my own.  
  
It's Davis's.  
  
I feel a warmth and kindness radiating from his heart, even more than mine.  
  
If this is friendship.  
  
I can learn...  
  
I can learn to be friends.  
  
TBC....  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	4. Friendship and Inner Conflict

The Saga of Good: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: A 36?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE GIVEN ME SOMETHING HIGHER?!  
  
heath 999: I wonder how much longer he's going to be like this...  
  
Wormmon: I don't know, he's been like this for a week now...  
  
Sam: PIZZACK!  
  
*heath 999, Wormmon, and Ken all tackle him*  
  
heath 999: Aren't you supposed to be with Ken's Luver?  
  
Wormmon: FOOD!!! FOOD! FOOD!  
  
Ken: Sam! I'm glad you're back! Tell heath 999 off for giving me a 36!  
  
Sam: You gave Ken a 36 on a test?!  
  
heath 999: *shrugs* I felt in a torturous mood.  
  
Sam: Well, that's okay then.  
  
heath 999: Why aren't you with Ken's Luver?  
  
Wormmon: *eating the extra large pizza all by himself* FOOD!  
  
Sam: She called me lazy! *pouts*  
  
heath 999: *sigh* Okay you can stay-  
  
Sam: YES!!!  
  
heath 999: But only for this chapter, then you have to go back, because there's no work for you here.  
  
Sam: Crap!  
  
heath 999: Well, it's either that, or back to the unemployment line, your choice.  
  
Sam: I'll go back! Please anything but the unemployment line!  
  
heath 999: Good, please review!  
  
~*~  
  
I start in shock as I realize that Stingmon is no longer fighting.  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"X-Veemon!"  
  
"D.N.A. digivolve to: PALIDRAMON!"  
  
Where's Stingmon?  
  
Panic hits me like a ton of bricks as I realize that Stingmon's missing in the battlefield.  
  
I can't lose him, not after all that has happened...  
  
Sometimes,  
  
sometimes he's the only thing that keeps my sanity, he's my only light in the dark.  
  
I can't lose him.  
  
"They combined! I don't believe it! The last time that happened...." T.K. trails off too shocked to finish.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DIGIMON?!" I explode, worry over Wormmon overriding anything else.  
  
I blush as everyone stares at me, shock clear on their faces.  
  
Nice going, and they were just starting to trust you, too.  
  
"I'm sure that they'll be fine, we have bigger things to worry about!" T.K. says, eyeing the base nervously as another explosion goes off.  
  
I feel like slapping myself, the base, in all this, I forgot the base.  
  
I start running towards it, and then hesitate when Davis shouts to wait up.  
  
He's my friend, whatever happens I'm going to do with the digidestined.  
  
~*~  
  
I hesitate, holding the crest in one hand, looking at the spot where the indent is for my crest.  
  
I have to do this, even though I have a feeling it won't work, if it saves the digiworld in any way...  
  
Then it is for the better.  
  
I quickly put the crest in its resting spot, looking around hoping that it stabilized the base.  
  
I smile as the explosions stop.  
  
It worked.  
  
It was worth sacrificing my crest.  
  
Then another explosion crushes my joy.  
  
It failed.  
  
I knew it would.  
  
I don't have kindness; my crest won't work for me, and won't save the digiworld because I don't have it.  
  
My shoulders slump, I didn't want to show anyone this, I don't want to see it myself, but if it saves the digiworld, I have to do it.  
  
"I know what's wrong, come with me." I say quietly, already walking towards the one place where I never wanted to come again.  
  
The gateway to the dark ocean.  
  
Kari shivers, "it's cold, and dark." She comments, eyeing the large spire that juts out of the ground.  
  
I shrug; I never felt the coldness before, the evilness that radiates from it.  
  
Maybe because I'm so much of a part of it.  
  
~*~  
  
I watch satisfied as the base explodes.  
  
There's going no longer going to be a Digimon Emperor as long as I'm around.  
  
Panic settles in as I realize that Wormmon is still missing.  
  
Where is he?  
  
I gasp in relief when Leafmon and another digimon comes out of the remains of the base.  
  
I scoop him up gently in my arms, tears of relief flowing from my eyes as I cradle him.  
  
I stiffen as I realize that all the digidestined are staring at me.  
  
"Well, it's over." I say abruptly as I start walking away.  
  
"Ken! Wait!" Davis shouts, chasing after me.  
  
I turn towards him, the only person except Yolei who accepts me for who I am. "What?"  
  
"We really need you now, if it weren't for you today, who knows what would've happened." Davis says, looking at the ground. "Will you join us?" He asks, offering his hand.  
  
I put my hand out, and then hesitate.  
  
I remember what it to lose Wormmon again; I can't have that feeling again.  
  
I turn around and start slowly walking away.  
  
I can't lose Wormmon again.  
  
~*~  
  
I dream the same dream that has been haunting me ever since the death of the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Just as Wormmon is dying in my arms...  
  
"Ken..."  
  
I look up from the dying digimon in my arms to see a ghostly figure standing there, an exact replica of the Digimon Emperor except for the fact that he wears glasses.  
  
"Sam?! What are you doing here?!" I ask, stunned to see my dead brother.  
  
"Ken, I know it's hard, but you have to let go of this." Sam says.  
  
"Sam, you don't know how hard that is for me," I glance sadly at the last image of my dream, my former self laughing cruelly above it all.  
  
"Ken, the others need you, I know that you're worried about losing Wormmon again, and Wormmon will do anything for you, but that's not going to help the digidestined restore the digital world, is it?" He asks gently.  
  
I stare at him in horror as the full extent of his words sinks in.  
  
I'm being selfish again.  
  
I'm being like the Digimon Emperor again.  
  
I sink slowly to the ground, sadness overwhelming me as the full extent of my thoughts sink in.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I sob, tears leaking from my eyes.  
  
I feel gentle hands take me and gently lift me off the ground, and soon I'm face to face with Sam.  
  
"It's never to late to fix past mistakes, you have to join the digidestined, to help them with the new threat." He points out.  
  
I nod, fully understanding.  
  
"I wish that I could tell you everything, but I can't. There are things that cannot be told until you find out yourself. I can tell you a few things, though: Be careful when the back of your neck hurts, and beware the dangers of Arukenimon and her partner." Sam says, starting to fade away.  
  
"Partner?! What do you know about the pain in the back of my neck?! Sam, come back!" I shout, but there's nothing that can be done as he fades away.  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly open my eyes, the first that I do so since I became Ken again.  
  
Only a dream.  
  
I glance at Leafmon, perched on my pillow, making soft snoring noises.  
  
He's so cute when he sleeps.  
  
I remember...  
  
I remember about how excited and eager he was to digivolve again to Palidramon.  
  
How powerful he'd become.  
  
I'm being selfish.  
  
Maybe joining the digidestined is okay, after all.  
  
The next time I see them....  
  
I'll tell them I'm ready to join the team.  
  
~*~  
  
I watch horrified as I see Stingmon's eyes glow read, him turning towards me, spikes already heading towards my head.  
  
I duck at the last second, numb with shock.  
  
This is the thing I feared most ever since I stopped being the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Stingmon losing his free will.  
  
I have to do something.  
  
"Stingmon! Snap out of it!" I shout desperately.  
  
He turns to attack me once again, and Ex-Veemon barely holds him off.  
  
NO!  
  
I can't lose him!  
  
Not again!  
  
I lunge towards my partner, blind and death to Davis and Cody, who are trying to hold me back, and pleading to stop acting irrational.  
  
"I'm sorry," I sob brokenly as I stop fighting, helplessly watching Stingmon attack his one-time partner.  
  
I've failed him once again.  
  
~*~  
  
I smile as I watch the digidestined talk about their about their almost- victory.  
  
Cody's right...  
  
People can be forgiven.  
  
Sam's also right...  
  
They need my help more than ever.  
  
I slowly step forward nervousness hitting me like a ton of bricks.  
  
Can they really be my friends?  
  
There's only one way to find out.  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there," I say shyly, and then blush as I try to think of what to say next. "Is there still an opening for a former Digimon Emperor on your team?"  
  
Davis smiles, and so do the others.  
  
"It's about time, I thought you would never join." T.K. says, offering his hand.  
  
Smiling, I shake it.  
  
Knowing I finally have friends.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm angered beyond belief.  
  
Cody still doesn't forgive me, and not only that, the other digidestined are trying to force him to like me.  
  
"I can't stay with people who totally don't forgive me." I say softly, and then I turn and start walking slowly away, ignoring Davis's protests.  
  
Screw Sam.  
  
I'm a loner.  
  
And I'll always be.  
  
Until I'm accepted by ALL of the digidestined.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	5. And it All Starts Coming Together

The Saga of Good: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: *sulking* I can't believe Sam's gone...  
  
heath 999: *dancing all over the place in pure happiness* WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?! Athena is finally coming back! I'm so happy I could die!  
  
Ken: *glares* That can be arranged, you know.  
  
heath 999: *settles down and sits in her desk chair, while putting feet up on her computer desk while a little green blur goes whizzing by on the floor* Anyway, you know he couldn't have stayed, anyway Ken's Luver probably missed him.  
  
Ken: *putting his feet on a table while the little green blur goes whizzing by under him* I guess so...  
  
heath 999: *watching as the little green blur goes up the wall* Well, it's over now. On another note, I can't believe Wormmon ate the extra-large pizza and both of the two liter bottles of soda.  
  
Ken: I told you digimon were bottomless pits.  
  
heath 999: I'm just glad that Wormmon hasn't found my college stash.  
  
Wormmon: *stops mid-crawl on the ceiling* Stash?  
  
heath 999: Yeah, I have it for my college midterms and finals when I have to spend all night studying. All students have one; I hide mine because of you guys.  
  
Ken: What do you have in it?  
  
heath 999: About three tons of candy, and thirty gallons of soda.  
  
Ken: YOU KEEP ALL THAT HIDDEN?!  
  
heath 999: Yup, using my powers of an authoress, I can sometimes use it outside my story.  
  
Wormmon: FOOD!!! *drops from the ceiling and goes running out of the room, still on the caffeine high*  
  
Ken: Uh, heath, maybe you shouldn't have mentioned about the food.  
  
heath 999: CRAP!!! *goes running after him*  
  
Ken: *hears multiple crashes and shouts mixed with cursing* Serves her right for letting Sam leave. Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly to Primary Village, the only place that seems to accept me the way I am.  
  
Why?  
  
Why do they hate me so much?  
  
Every time I look in Cody's eyes, I see the hatred that when I was the Digimon Emperor reflected in my eyes in the mirror every time I looked in one.  
  
Maybe that's why I refuse to join them...  
  
because I don't want to see one of them turn into what I used to be because of their hatred towards me.  
  
I don't want to be responsible for that.  
  
Or,  
  
or maybe I just want to be a teammate, accepted and trusted like the digidestined are with each other when I watch them.  
  
I don't know, but until Cody trusts me...  
  
I don't see myself as part of the team.  
  
~*~  
  
I stare shocked at Yolei after she smacks me across the face.  
  
Why did she hit me?  
  
I thought she forgiven me, why did she hit me if she likes me as a friend.  
  
Maybe...  
  
maybe because I'm not acting like a friend.  
  
That fact hits me like a slap in the face.  
  
How can I earn someone's trust if I don't act like their friend?  
  
Without hesitation, I climb on Stingmon who was buzzing around Primary Village in case if there was trouble and follow Yolei.  
  
I'll stop being selfish.  
  
I'll start acting like a friend to the digidestined.  
  
Then...  
  
then I'll get their forgiveness.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly around the digital world, just enjoying the quietness of the woods with Wormmon beside me.  
  
My eyes dilate with fear as I see darkness coming this way.  
  
The darkness...  
  
the darkness is coming back for me.  
  
I won't go!  
  
I won't become the Digimon Emperor again!  
  
Not after all the pain I caused.  
  
I hear waves.  
  
I look up to see the waves of the dark ocean.  
  
It's coming back for me...  
  
A searing pain shoots through the back of my neck, into my brain,  
  
it feels like it's trying to split my brain apart.  
  
I scream as I clutch my head, trying to fight the darkness and the pain at the same time.  
  
I fall to my knees, the pain too much to bear, barely hearing Wormmon begging me to be okay.  
  
I see...  
  
I see the death of hundreds of digimon at my hands.  
  
The death of Wormmon.  
  
The death of my brother.  
  
The death of the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Sadness fills me, and I feel more pain shooting up my neck...  
  
it's all my fault.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly through the digital world.  
  
I know that I shouldn't do this, but...  
  
but I feel that I'm the one who would understand him more than anyone else.  
  
I just hope that Arukenimon and Mummymon aren't around when I try to talk to him.  
  
That's why I brought Wormmon.  
  
Even though it might not help in the long run.  
  
I spot him, flying along the server desert, still looking for his heart.  
  
He reminds me so much of myself it isn't even funny.  
  
I'm relieved for once that Arukenimon and Mummymon aren't trailing him.  
  
I walk slowly up him, trying to show that I'm not here for a fight.  
  
"You don't want to be like me." I say softly, and Blackwargreymon whirls around in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?!" He snarls in anger and surprise.  
  
I step forward, a little more confident since he didn't just blast me off the digital world at my first words.  
  
"I know how you feel, you're empty, and you don't know how to fill that gap so you're doing what you think is best to fill it. I should know, I felt the same way before." I say softly, head hanging in shame.  
  
I look up to see him tilting his head towards me, studying me curiously; "you're saying that I can have a heart if I stop doing all this destruction?"  
  
"Yeah, that's how I found mine." I admit, looking at the ground again.  
  
"Well, I'M DIFFERENT THAN YOU ARE!!!" He roars, enraged, and I quickly back away.  
  
"The only way to find my heart is to destroy the destiny stones, and you can't convince me otherwise. Now, leave before I kill you!" He says menacingly, heading towards me.  
  
Wormmon quickly digivolves to Stingmon, and we soon quickly retreat.  
  
Sadness fills me.  
  
Someday he's going to regret ever doing what he's doing.  
  
Much like I do every day...  
  
about being the Digimon Emperor.  
  
~*~  
  
I look sadly at my crest.  
  
Even after all this time, I still don't believe I deserve it.  
  
Why did I get something that I'm completely the opposite of?  
  
Fate can play such cruel tricks on someone.  
  
And it seems to like me best.  
  
Why is my life filled with such sadness, and memories of terrible things?  
  
I know I have good memories, but I can never seem to find them.  
  
Even now,  
  
after I stopped being the Digimon Emperor...  
  
the same memories play through my head.  
  
I just don't understand.  
  
What did I do to deserve such torture?  
  
I bury my face in my arms, even after fixing all that I've done; I'm still to blame for everything that's happening.  
  
If I didn't build the control spires...  
  
then Blackwargreymon wouldn't be terrorizing the digiworld, and the digidestined and I.  
  
It's my entire fault.  
  
~*~  
  
I stare at Izzy, utterly confused.  
  
If my personality reflects the clothing that I wear in the digiworld, then why did I look like Sam?  
  
Sam was so gentle.  
  
While I was mean, even before I became the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Then why did I look like Sam?  
  
Maybe...  
  
maybe there was something else going on that I didn't know about.  
  
But what?  
  
Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling that I'll find out sooner or later even if I don't want to know.  
  
~*~  
  
I start slowly walking away, heading towards home before my parents worry about me.  
  
"Hey, Ken! I know it's a long trip back home for you, so why don't we have a sleepover? We can all come over and find a way to defeat Blackwargreymon!" Davis invites, a genuine smile on his face.  
  
I turn partway towards him, hesitating over his words.  
  
Nobody's ever invited me to his or her house before.  
  
What if I don't know how to act?  
  
Also, I'm not part of the team,  
  
am I?  
  
I hesitate, realizing that Davis really is trying to be a friend, and I should start acting like one.  
  
"Just allow me to call Mama, so she doesn't worry." I say with a genuine smile, returning his.  
  
~*~  
  
~Ken's Mom POV~  
  
I smile and slowly wipe the tears of joy from my eyes.  
  
He's finally found a friend.  
  
I'm so happy for him.  
  
And...  
  
and it seems like he's gotten over the death of Sam.  
  
~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I watch as the digidestined celebrate another end of the day of destroying my control spires.  
  
My control spires.  
  
The ones that I made.  
  
Maybe that's why I'm hesitating.  
  
I nervously finger the invitations to a Christmas party.  
  
Would they come?  
  
I know they accept me as one of their own, except Cody.  
  
Except...  
  
that's a word that has been in my life ever since I stopped being the Digimon Emperor.  
  
I look at them, they seem so happy as a team; do they really need me to disturb that balance?  
  
Tears fill my eyes as I struggle through the sadness the question.  
  
They're the closest people I've had towards friends.  
  
Even closer than Sam.  
  
Maybe they won't think that way anymore if I invite them.  
  
I remember Mama, happily bustling about in preparations for the party.  
  
She was so happy to know that I was inviting friends over.  
  
I have to do it for her, to make her happy.  
  
Even if it makes me nervous.  
  
I walk slowly forward, nervously holding out the invitations with Wormmon next to me.  
  
"I-I- I would like to invite you all to a Christmas party." I stammer nervously, eyes glued to the ground.  
  
Maybe I can make friends after all...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I've skipped around a lot in the last two chapters, but there was really not much to cover in the part of the series. I'm building up for the last part as we speak, anyway. Please review. 


	6. The Dark Spore

The Saga of Good: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I have a new muse, but he's not mine, he's Another World's, don't worry, he's only going to stay for this chapter, while my Ken explains the mysteries of life of having more than one Ken in the world. *sweatdrops* Don't worry, I'll return him after this chapter, Another World. Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: *comes stumbling in from the basement where he sleeps with Another World (A/W) Young Ken following him* Where's Wormmon?  
  
heath 999: *already at work writing her story* Somewhere around Europe, I guess.  
  
Ken: WHAT?!  
  
*sonic boom is heard*  
  
heath 999: Gee, he's going faster than I thought, he just passed our house.  
  
A/W Young Ken: How did he get so fast?  
  
heath 999: He ate my college stash. All of it.  
  
Ken: You mean...  
  
heath 999: Yup, he's on a sugar high of all time.  
  
*Another sonic boom is heard*  
  
A/W Young Ken: How much was there?  
  
heath 999: Three tons of candy, and thirty gallons of soda. He digivolved to Stingmon to try to wear himself out.  
  
Ken: And?  
  
heath 999: It didn't work, so he's almost destroyed the house, and now is circling the world, I give about three, four chapters before he returns. You also owe me a house, Ken.  
  
*Yet another sonic boom*  
  
Ken: Gee, look at the time! I'd better start walking Young Ken back to his author.  
  
Young Ken: But...  
  
Ken: *shoves him through the door* Bye!  
  
heath 999: If Wormmon lands at any of the reviewers houses, please send him back.  
  
*The last sonic boom for this chapter is heard, as Stingmon still circles the planet*  
  
heath 999: He'll probably land sometime this century. I hope. Please review!  
  
~*~  
  
I smile as the digidestined happily accept my invitation to a Christmas party.  
  
Except one.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't try to invite him; maybe I should avoid his wraith towards me as much as possible.  
  
But,  
  
but I'm trying to get along with all of the digidestined now, and it's wrong to leave someone out, despite the way that you think of them.  
  
I walk slowly up, the last invitation clutched tightly in my hand.  
  
I see the hostility and anger that has radiated in his eyes since the first time that I saw him still there.  
  
I stop, hesitating.  
  
Maybe I was wrong...  
  
maybe we can't be friends.  
  
Determination surges through me.  
  
There's only one way to find out.  
  
I fill the rest of the gap, stopping short in shyness.  
  
"You're invited, too." I stammer, offering the invitation to him smiling as sincerely as I could.  
  
He smiles back, taking the invitation without hesitating, "that's good to know, friend." He says quietly.  
  
Joy fills me.  
  
I'm finally accepted in the group.  
  
~*~  
  
I laugh along with the other digidestined, feeling strange since I haven't laughed in such a long time.  
  
I blush as the other digidestined compliment my laugh, saying I should do it more often.  
  
I haven't laughed like this since before Sam died...  
  
It's time to change that.  
  
After all...  
  
I have friends now.  
  
And I have a reason to be happy.  
  
~*~  
  
I stare at the t.v. in shock.  
  
Digimon are appearing all over the world, causing chaos.  
  
I spot something else.  
  
Something that makes me stiffen in fear.  
  
A control spire.  
  
My own creation, in the Real World.  
  
This wouldn't be happening if I didn't become the Digimon Emperor.  
  
I hear roars outside, and screams.  
  
There's a digimon outside.  
  
I have to stop this!  
  
I run into my room, for once ignoring Mama's concerned calls, asking me what's wrong.  
  
I scoop up the sleeping Minnomon, ignoring his sleepy protests as I gently cradle him in my arms, quickly grabbing unto my laptop along my way out of my bedroom door.  
  
I run out the door, telling Mama that I'll be home tonight.  
  
I hope.  
  
I run out of the building, heading to the source of the screams.  
  
A very confused and tired Minnomon keeps on asking me what's going on.  
  
"You...have...to...digivolve!" I pant as I run.  
  
Strange, I never have been this out of shape since I became the emperor.  
  
But also my grades are dropping.  
  
I shake my head clear of these confusing thoughts; I'll have to think about it later.  
  
I hide behind an alleyway as another crowd of panicked people run by, very gently putting the now-digivoled Wormmon on the ground.  
  
"You have to digivolve to Stingmon!" I shout over the screams.  
  
"I can't!" Wormmon says, a little bead of sweat running down his face.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!" I explode, feeling the Digimon Emperor side of me rise up as pain shoots up the back of my neck.  
  
I mentally kick myself as Wormmon cowers away from me.  
  
Why do I keep on doing this?  
  
And why does my neck hurt so much when I do?  
  
"Temper, temper, ex-Emperor, you should watch that little temper of yours." Arukenimon's mocking voice says from above.  
  
I whirl to see her on top of a building, her partner next to her. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Arukenimon just waves me off with a flick of her hand. "You'll see soon enough." She says mockingly.  
  
I glare at her, even though I have a feeling that she might be right.  
  
~*~  
  
I smile as I hear the other digidestined conversing after our trip around the world.  
  
It's good to be home.  
  
I glance at my watch, shocked to see how much time has passed since we landed.  
  
Mama's going to worry.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go home, my parents will already be worried about me." I say, bowing politely and leaving, smiling happily as I hear Izzy comment that I've totally changed.  
  
It's good to be part of the team.  
  
~*~  
  
I rest my head on my pillow, feeling scared.  
  
Something big is going on, I saw a shadow fly by my window.  
  
I can't worry Wormmon, he's already worried enough.  
  
Exhaustion overwhelms me from the events of the day, and I soon fall into asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
I stand there proudly, watching as the digimon falls, cheering happily while a boy that is not even a memory to me watches.  
  
Black spheres shoot from the sand, blending so well that I barely see them.  
  
And the other boy doesn't.  
  
I shout a warning as I tackle him out of the way, feeling a million needles rip into my skin for a second as I scream...  
  
~*~  
  
~End Dream Sequence~  
  
I jolt awake, breathing fast and ragged from my all too vivid nightmare.  
  
I haven't had a nightmare since Sam spoke to me in my dreams.  
  
"Ken, are you okay?" A very concerned Wormmon breaks into my thoughts.  
  
"Do you remember a time when I hurt my neck?" I ask carefully, avoiding the question about me being okay.  
  
"Yes, you were young then, you don't remember?" Wormmon asks, sounding surprised.  
  
No, I don't...  
  
and that is what worries me.  
  
~*~  
  
I stare in shock at the news, my face paling as the words sink in.  
  
Children are missing all over Odaiba.  
  
Something's wrong, I can sense that.  
  
Does this have to do with what Arukenimon said yesterday?  
  
I hope not.  
  
~*~  
  
My jaw drops in shock as a dark figure emerges from the street.  
  
I sense evil radiating from him.  
  
His eyes are glued to me, and I start to back away with fear.  
  
"Ken Ichijouji! I need you!" He roars.  
  
I swallow hard, barely hearing Davis demand why he needs me, and who he is.  
  
"You have a dark seed imbedded deep inside you, something that will make me more powerful. Come with me, or I'll kill your friends." The digimon warns.  
  
I flashback to the painful dream that I had last night, does this got to do with anything about that dream?  
  
Even if it doesn't, I can't risk my friend's lives to save my own.  
  
I start walking forward towards the digimon, ignoring the others protests.  
  
I feel Wormmon latch onto my leg, begging for me to stop.  
  
I gently scoop him up in my arms, "I have to go, I can't have the others get killed because I was selfish."  
  
"Oh, how touching, ex-Emperor. I see that you have really changed a new leaf." Arukenimon's mocking voice says from the back of a truck that pulls up.  
  
I jerk my head up, alarmed to see the duo, Mummymon driving the truck.  
  
"Of course, if you did, you would come with us." Arukenimon says, opening the back of the truck.  
  
I gasp in shock of the sight of the missing children, all happily smiling.  
  
"I KNEW THAT YOU WERE BEHIND THAT!" I shout angrily.  
  
"They came willingly, wanting to meet you Ken, you don't want to disappoint them, do you?" Arukenimon asks, already knowing the answer.  
  
I start shaking in fear.  
  
I can't leave the children alone with those monsters.  
  
No matter what happens to myself, I can't see the children get hurt.  
  
I gently put Wormmon down, and walk into the truck without looking back.  
  
I hear Arukenimon slam the door, barely hearing Davis's concerned shouts.  
  
I won't go back to the darkness, even if they try their hardest.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" I demand from Arukenimon, heart hammering in fear.  
  
"Who says I wanted you?" Arukenimon says with a laugh.  
  
I start backing away with fear, only to feel my back hit the back of the truck.  
  
Trapped.  
  
"Oh, don't be afraid, ex-Emperor, I was talking about my master." She says, not sounding very reassuring as she gestures into the shadows.  
  
Arukenimon has a master?  
  
This gets just worse and worse.  
  
An evil laugh that sends chills down my spine comes from the darkness, and a man that looks familiar appears from the shadows.  
  
"Welcome back, Emperor." He says.  
  
Scared, I just stare at him.  
  
I'm in big trouble.  
  
"Who are you?" I whisper, too scared to say it any louder.  
  
"Remember? I was at your brother's funeral..." he trails off, and I suddenly remember the smile in the sea of sorrowful faces.  
  
"If you don't remember, you probably remember this, 'your parents are devastated by your brother's death. They want another perfect child, and you're the only one to fill the expectation.'  
  
I swallow hard, sweating in fear as the memories come flooding back from the e-mail that driven me into the Emperor.  
  
There's only one way for him to know those words.  
  
"The e-mail was sent by you," I whisper hoarsely, too overwhelmed with all this information.  
  
"Who are you?! And why did you send it?!" I demand, finally regaining my voice after several moments of silence.  
  
"I am Yukio Oikawa, and why I sent the e-mail is the same reason why you were kidnapped." He says with a demented smile.  
  
Before I can react, he lunges forward, twisting my arms behind me in a painful lock as I struggle.  
  
I feel my scarf removed, and wrapped around my arms and knotted firmly before something hard hits me in the head from behind.  
  
Stunned, I fall to my knees, shaking my head as I try to clear the stars that are dancing in my vision.  
  
"You know, I see why the dark spore was implanted in you." Oikawa says, walking into my line of sight after tying me up.  
  
"Dark spore?" I ask, dreading the answer.  
  
"Yes, you see, you have to have darkness in your life, an evilness for it to work. When it works, you are a perfect boy in everything, school, sports, and anything else." He explains with an evil smile.  
  
My heart stops at his words.  
  
The pains in the back of my neck when I was battling darkness, the sudden overnight change from kind and caring kid to a coldhearted genius, the Digimon Emperor, and back again to the kind and caring, still with the pains with the lifelong battle with darkness, and no longer the genius.  
  
And...  
  
and Sam's warning in my dream.  
  
It was the dark spore.  
  
Why didn't I figure it out earlier?  
  
"I see that you understand what I'm talking about." Oikawa says, obviously enjoying the sight of my face being white as a sheet. "These children also know about the dark spore, and they want to be like you, so I'm granting their wish." He says, pulling something out of his pocket and lifting something that looks like a portable scanner.  
  
"Pity that there's only one left in existence, that's why I need you, to get a sample for these children, and the little toy I have in my hand will do that for me. It won't hurt that much, and there's plenty to go around." He says, approaching me.  
  
I pale.  
  
I'm doomed.  
  
I feel him grab me by the shoulder, holding me down and easily restraining me from trying to escape.  
  
Then, I close my eyes as I feel cold metal being pressed against the back of my neck, bracing myself for what's to come.  
  
The pain is immediate.  
  
A burning sensation rips through the spot, I as scream, trying to jerk away from the pain as I am held back by Oikawa.  
  
My breathing gets fast and shallow, partly from the pain, partly from the fear that is running through me.  
  
I glance at these kids, the ones who admire me for me being a genius that I used to be.  
  
They don't understand.  
  
Another wave of pain shoots through, even more painful than the last.  
  
Blackness is engulfing me; I know that I'm not going to be able to stand this much longer.  
  
I feel hot tears running down my face.  
  
I'm weeping.  
  
I'm weeping for the helplessness of my situation.  
  
I'm weeping for these children who don't know what's going to happen to them.  
  
I remember my partner Wormmon, latching on and begging for me not to go, and Davis's concerned calls as I was taken away.  
  
If they were following the truck...  
  
where are they?  
  
I close my eyes.  
  
And darkeness engulfes me as I black out.  
  
~*~  
  
~Wormmon's POV~  
  
I watch helplessly as the trains go whizzing by.  
  
I know he's in danger, I can sense it.  
  
I never felt so helpless before...  
  
even when Ken was turning into the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Tears of sadness and helplessness fall down from my eyes.  
  
Please,  
  
please, be your kind and gentle self when we find you, Ken.  
  
I feel my connection to him be cut off.  
  
And I cry helplessly.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	7. Feelings of Betrayl

The Saga of Good: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I would own it after all these chapters of claiming not to?  
  
Ken: *comes strolling in* Hey, Another World says hi and thanks for finding and bringing his muse Young Ken back.  
  
heath 999: *munching on an Oreo* No problem, it was fun having him.  
  
Ken: Is Wormmon back yet?  
  
heath 999: Well, he crash landed at XxdaLoveSovereign4evaxX's place, and then came back here, but then he left because he ate all the sugar in the house, to conquer all the sugar-holding facilities in the world. I think he spent too much time with my Emperor ex-muse before he went to Ken's Luver.  
  
Ken: I told you to not make them share the same room...  
  
heath 999: Well, you were the one who wanted to share a room with Sam.  
  
Ken: I didn't know the Digimon Emperor's personality was going to rub off on Wormmon.  
  
heath 999: I wonder if the Digimon Emperor's personality is more like Wormmon's. *picks up another Oreo Cookie*  
  
Ken: *sweatdrops as he sees three truckloads full of Oreos at her feet* Where did you get that?  
  
heath 999: A grateful writer who wanted to thank me for reviewing her story, and this is going to help bring Wormmon back.  
  
Ken: How?  
  
heath 999: *sticks head outside and hollers out* WORMMON!!! OREOS!!!  
  
Ken: You shouldn't have done that...  
  
heath 999: Why?  
  
*rumble*  
  
heath 999: What's that? An earthquake?  
  
Ken: You'll see...  
  
*ALL OF THE WORMMON'S OF THE WORLD (A/N: Yes, all, don't ask me how many there are) come charging in*  
  
heath 999: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *jumps into Ken's arms to avoid the stampede*  
  
Ken: Hey! That's Ken's Luver's Wormmon!  
  
heath 999: I should contact her!  
  
Ken: Maybe Sam can come and get him! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!  
  
My Wormmon: *comes crawling in, last to arrive* Hello!  
  
heath 999: WHY COULDN'T YOU BE THE FIRST ONE!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY THERE- *cuts off to see her Wormmon eating the Oreos with all of his other ones*  
  
heath 999: *sweatdrops* I can't win! Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
The darkness swirls around.  
  
I keep my eyes closed, fearing what I'll see if I open them.  
  
I feel a pain radiating from the back of my neck, the place that in my last minutes of consciousness caused me more pain than I have ever felt.  
  
Even more than that from back there when Sam died.  
  
Sam...  
  
I remember the dream as if it was last night, his warning about the pains in the back of my neck still ringing in my head.  
  
I feel deep betrayal.  
  
Sam...  
  
why didn't you tell me?  
  
I hear voices penetrating my thoughts, the harsh voice of my captor that makes me want to crawl into a hole and die, and the children.  
  
The children...  
  
They want to be exactly like me.  
  
They don't understand.  
  
They don't know what it's like to be me.  
  
They don't know what it's like to cause the pain that I have caused.  
  
They don't know what it's like to harm and kill innocent creatures just for fun.  
  
Tears fill my eyes, as sadness and regret sink in.  
  
I should've fought harder; I should've done something to stop Oikawa.  
  
Instead,  
  
instead, I was weak, helpless to do anything.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
I slowly lift my head, trying to fight off the wave of pain and dizziness as I do so.  
  
Only to see that I'm too late.  
  
I see one of the children willingly allowing Oikawa scan the dark spore into him.  
  
I try to move my arms, cursing silently as I realize that they're still bound behind me by my own scarf.  
  
I never felt so helpless before.  
  
Even when Wormmon was dying in my arms.  
  
"Please," I whisper, too weak to say it any louder, tears of pain and sadness streaming down my face. "You don't want to be like me, I have killed so many innocent creatures, I have caused so much pain, you don't want to be like me."  
  
My pleas fall to death ears.  
  
And I cry harder each time a child gets a dark spore.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's so nice that the children look up to you so much," Oikawa taunts me, a demented grin on his features as he looks down at me still lying on the floor from where he probably dropped me after scanning my spore.  
  
I glare daggers at him, wishing that my hands were free and I was strong enough to get up and strangle him.  
  
"You know, your father talks about you all the time at work, it's so good to know that he cares so much about you." He continues mockingly.  
  
I stare at him as the words sink in.  
  
He knows my dad?  
  
I need to talk to him to see what he knows about Oikawa.  
  
Even if I have to tell him about the Digital World to do it, to protect it from this jerk.  
  
~*~  
  
I take a deep breath, exhausted by the sheer effort of trying to get up to my knees.  
  
Whatever Oikawa did to me took a lot out of me.  
  
"Highton View Terrace, what a terrible name for such a dark place, I mean it's been the epicenter of digimon attacks. In my opinion, it should be called Dark View Terrace." He laughs, a deep mocking laugh that would shake anyone to his or her core.  
  
I scowl at him, really not in the mood for any jokes.  
  
"Look, he thinks all of you are insects to him. That he's superior to you in every way, so he doesn't even acknowledge you." My captor says mockingly, the children looking delighted and entranced at his words.  
  
I turn my head away, for once during this whole thing not able to meet his eyes.  
  
I'm disgusted and hurt by his words.  
  
He brainwashed these children to believe every word he says.  
  
And there's nothing that I can do about it.  
  
Also...  
  
I'm so mad at myself.  
  
For allowing for this to happen.  
  
For allowing myself to become the Digimon Emperor in the first place.  
  
For allowing myself to be famous, so these children will want to be like me.  
  
How much more pain am I going to cause?  
  
~*~  
  
I finally stagger to my feet, shaking my head to try to clear the wave of dizziness that strikes me when I do.  
  
I hear the squealing of breaks, and I suddenly am thrown forward, cursing once again at the fact that I'm hindered with my arms tied behind me.  
  
Enraged, Oikawa kicks the door that's leading to the front. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He demands in such a way he kind of reminds me of myself as the Digimon Emperor.  
  
And that scares more than anything else that has happened to me ever since I met this nut.  
  
~*~  
  
I sweat in fear at the realization of what I have to do to stop Daemon.  
  
I have to open the gate to the Dark Ocean; it's the only way.  
  
"Dark digiport open!" I shout, holding up my corrupt digivice, hoping to hold off the pain of the dark spore and the darkness long enough to trap this demon.  
  
I scream as the spore reacts immediately to the effects of the ocean, sending pain shooting up my neck into my brain, almost to the point where I black out.  
  
I have to fight it!  
  
I feel the others shouting, giving me words of support, and holding my arm up to try to stop me from dropping my digivice.  
  
"Don't fall to the darkness Ken! You're on our side now! YOU'RE NOT THE DIGIMON EMPEROR ANYMORE!!!" Davis's voice seems like miles away, but pierces through the cloud of pain that surrounds me.  
  
I snap my eyes open.  
  
He's right!  
  
Dark spore or no dark spore, I am regular Ken now, and I'm happy to be him.  
  
Especially with friends.  
  
I no longer feel pain radiating from my neck; the spore is no longer battling for control.  
  
I won the battle with darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"OIKAWA!!!" I shout, desperately chasing after the car with him in it.  
  
I fall to my knees, panting with exhaustion, wishing for once that the dark spore was active again so I could catch up, and feeling awful for thinking like that.  
  
I bang my fist against the ground in pure frustration and helplessness as the car gets out of sight.  
  
He won again.  
  
I turn to the others, watching me with surprise; Jim's car parked a short distance away.  
  
"I have to talk to all of you tomorrow." I say softly, drained mentally and physically by the events that have transpired today.  
  
~*~  
  
I smile as T.K. offers his seat to me, "it's really no big deal, and my apartment is a short distance from here." He says with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," I say with a smile, glad to be able to not have to worry about going home.  
  
I slowly explain everything that has happened tonight to me to the others, Wormmon nuzzling me for comfort as I get to the part about the dark spore.  
  
"Do you think they'll turn into Digimon Emperor's?" A horrified Kari asks at the end.  
  
I start to sweat, remembering all the terrible things I did under its influence. "I hope not."  
  
~*~  
  
I hold Wormmon up, allowing my parents to see a digimon for the first time in their lives.  
  
I won't tell them everything.  
  
If I did, Mama would never let me leave the house ever again.  
  
But, I need to tell my family...  
  
if it's the way to stop Oikawa.  
  
~*~  
  
I lay staring at the ceiling, lost in thought over the events of the day; Wormmon curled protectively next to me.  
  
I feel betrayal about Sam.  
  
He knew.  
  
He knew all this time about the dark spore, and he didn't tell me.  
  
"Sam...." I whisper, hearing my emotion of betrayal fill my voice.  
  
"Sam... why didn't you tell me?"  
  
I keep on whispering the same thing over and over until I fall into a nightmare-filled sleep.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	8. The Dark Spore Children

The Saga of Good: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Sorry about the sugar incident! *gives the sugar that was eaten by Wormmon back to everyone* and please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own okay?  
  
*All is peaceful and almost back to normal in the heath household. There are only the original muses back, and the author has her feet up on her computer desk with her head resting on her chest, sound asleep. Her own muse Wormmon is curled up on her stomach, sleeping off his sugar hangover, and Ken, well, he's rocking back and forth in a corner muttering "Sam... Sam... where are you?"*  
  
*Then the computer screen flicks on for no reason*  
  
heath 999: *still 99.9% asleep* Huh?  
  
*Sam comes flying out of the computer*  
  
Sam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
*If you don't know what's going to happen already you haven't season 02 in a long time*  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
*Now, Sam is lying on top of heath, who's crushing poor Wormmon who's at the bottom on the floor*  
  
Ken: SAM YOU'RE BACK! *jumps on top of the pig pile, in which you hear a groan from heath and a muffled squeak from Wormmon*  
  
heath 999: EVERYONE GET OFF!!!  
  
Ken and Sam: Sorry! *climb off*  
  
heath 999: *getting up and holding a very bedraggled Wormmon* What took you so long? I read Ken's Luver's e-mail in which she transported you to me after I asked her if I could borrow you hours ago.  
  
Sam: YOU HAVE THE SLOWEST INTERNET CONNECTION IN THE WORLD!!! I WAS TRAPPED FOR HOURS IN BETWEEN THE COMPUTERS WHILE I WAS LOADED!  
  
heath 999: *sweatdrops* Sorry! I'm using dial-up since my dad hasn't fixed the cable connection for two weeks now; it's a little slow.  
  
Sam: A LITTLE?! I'VE SEEN SNAILS GO FASTER! *goes into a long rant*  
  
heath 999: I think I'll have Stingmon drop him off when it's time for him to go back... please review.  
  
~*~  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
The burning pain as the scanner scans the back of my neck where the dark spore resides in which I used to think was the greatest thing in the world...  
  
Before I found out the Digiworld was more than a game.  
  
Me wishing Sam would just disappear as pain shoots up my neck as jealousy engulfs me.  
  
The sudden change from a sweet innocent little kid to a monster in one moment.  
  
Oikawa laughing like a maniac, mocking me in the helplessness of the situation I'm in.  
  
Sam's warning in my dream....  
  
The betrayal I feel about him not telling me about the dark spore.  
  
Sam's warning in my dream...  
  
The children willingly allowing the dark spore to be implanted...  
  
Sam's warning in my dream...  
  
The pain...  
  
Sam's warning in my dream...  
  
The helplessness...  
  
Sam's warning in my dream...  
  
The betrayal...  
  
Sam...  
  
why didn't you tell me?  
  
"I couldn't Ken, some things you have to find out yourself." The ghostly figure that used to be my brother steps into the nightmare that is my life.  
  
"Why?" I whisper, my voice hoarse with sadness, my eyes holding back tears that haven't been shed yet today.  
  
"Destiny works that way." Sam says sadly, his voice filled with his own regret. "I never wanted to see you in pain, but I couldn't interfere. I'm not allowed to."  
  
"I'm so scared," I whisper, the burden of the dark spore kids weighing me down.  
  
"I know," Sam says simply, pulling me into a hug for comfort. "You have friends now, they will help you when you need it the most. I love you, Ken, and I'll always be there when you need me."  
  
"SAM!" I shout helplessly as once again he disappears from my life.  
  
~End of Dream Sequence~  
  
~*~  
  
I jolt awake, careful not to wake my sleeping partner curled up next to me.  
  
I sit for a few moments, the events of the day overwhelming me once again.  
  
Determination fills me as I realize what I have to do.  
  
Sam's right.  
  
I have to stop the dark spore kids...  
  
no matter what.  
  
~*~  
  
The others meet me at my house the next day; everyone except T.K. knowing what this is all about.  
  
I slowly explain the painful experience again with T.K., bringing him up to date on what happened yesterday.  
  
I hope I never have to explain it again.  
  
"So, what now?" Cody asks, for once giving me a sympathetic look at the end of my recount of the events.  
  
Surprise fills me at his look; this is the first time except for the Christmas party that he's given me anything but hostility.  
  
Maybe friendship with him isn't impossible, after all...  
  
"My dad works with Oikawa, and has information about him that he's willing to give us, so I suggest that we go see him first." I say, now glad that my dad knows about the digiworld and is willing to help us out.  
  
I just hope that we can stop the dark spore children before it's too late...  
  
~*~  
  
Determination surges through me as I look at the list of the dark spore children, with their names and addresses written down on a piece of paper.  
  
I have to stop them from turning into Digimon Emperor's.  
  
It's my entire fault about what happened to them, and I couldn't stop them from getting the dark spore...  
  
Maybe...  
  
maybe with the rest of the digidestined, we could stop them from being like me.  
  
Nobody deserves to be who I was.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly to the door of one of the dark spore kids, Davis and Kari with me for support and to back me up with what they know the dark spore can do.  
  
I ring the doorbell, only to hear the window open from above.  
  
I look up in surprise to see one of the dark spore kids looking down at us.  
  
"You're not going to change my mind, you know." The kid shouts down stubbornly.  
  
"You don't understand, you don't know what it's like to be me." I beg softly, tears of sorrow filling my eyes. "I was a monster, I caused so much pain, the dark spore makes you evil, not a genius."  
  
I see the others nodding their heads, completely agreeing with me.  
  
"You just don't anyone to be like you," the boy says with a sneer on his face, and slams the window back down. But I hear him mutter something that makes a chill go down my spine...  
  
"Insects!"  
  
~*~  
  
I look sadly at the floor as the reports of the other dark spore children come in.  
  
It's too late...  
  
it's my entire fault that they're like this.  
  
If I didn't go into the moving truck...  
  
they wouldn't be like this.  
  
They're already turning into Digimon Emperor's,  
  
and there's nothing that I can do about it...  
  
I have to make sure that they don't destroy the Digital World,  
  
it's my responsibility alone.  
  
The others aren't to blame for my own sins.  
  
~*~  
  
I quickly hide behind a lamppost, watching one the dark spore kids walking home.  
  
I have to make sure that Oikawa doesn't get to her.  
  
"You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere." The girl says, scorn filling her voice as she turns around and looks at me.  
  
"I'm just trying to help you," I say softly, trying to convince her that this wrong. "You don't know what's it like to be me."  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm what my parents always wanted me to be, and that's all that matters." She says with a scowl, storming away.  
  
My shoulders slump in despair as Davis and Cody come up, asking how it's going. "It's hopeless, these children are so brainwashed there's no way to get to them."  
  
A scream interrupts our talk on what to do, and shocked I watch as a flower emerges from the dark spore resides in the girl I was just talking to.  
  
I've never seen anything like this before...  
  
A triumphant laugh makes me whirl around, as I instantly recognize the laugh from the nightmares that plague me every night.  
  
Oikawa.  
  
Horrified, I watch the dark spore girl go directly to Oikawa, and I charge after her, stopping dead in my tracks in horror when I see Arukenimon and Mummymon blocking the way.  
  
"You've lost your usefulness, ex-Emperor." Arukenimon says with a mocking laugh.  
  
I watch helplessly as Oikawa absorbs the flower.  
  
Sadness and despair fills me.  
  
I failed again.  
  
~*~  
  
I watch the children at Highton View Terrace, the place where BlackWargreymon sacrificed himself to keep this portal closed.  
  
I have to make sure that the sacrifice was not in vain.  
  
Something big is going to happen, I can feel it in my bones.  
  
I have to make sure that it doesn't happen.  
  
I ignore the other digidestined chatting away behind me.  
  
This is my fault; I have to correct it on my own.  
  
I see Oikawa standing with the children and I storm out of the bushes, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM, OIKAWA!" I spit the last word out like it's a curse.  
  
"I would like to, but if I do, the roots of the spore will still grow, and they will turn into dark trees." He says mockingly.  
  
Bewildered, I just stare at him...  
  
that never happened to me.  
  
"You're lying!" I spit out the words, my voice filled with accusation.  
  
"The dark spore was specifically made for you, so you won't have the same problems as these poor children." Oikawa says mockingly.  
  
I grit my teeth.  
  
Even if he's lying, I can't risk the lives of these children.  
  
I hate how he knows how to pull my strings.  
  
He knows exactly what to do make sure that I'm his puppet.  
  
"Now, without further ado, I'm going to the place that I only dreamed about." He says mockingly, opening his laptop.  
  
I charge forward, the other digidestined hot on my heels, only to be blocked by Arukenimon and Mummymon again.  
  
Helplessly, despairingly, I watch him open the gate to the digiworld.  
  
"NO! IT'S JUST AN ILLUSION! DON'T GO!!" I shout.  
  
Too late...  
  
I watch helplessly as the children and Oikawa walk through Arukenimon and Mummymon following.  
  
I charge after them, not even thinking about the consequences.  
  
I can't let him win this time.  
  
No matter what happens...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	9. Inner Conflict and The Final Act of Retr...

The Saga of Good: Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
heath 999: To Ken's Luver: It' s not your fault about Sam coming so late, my computer is painfully slow, and I did get and read your message hours before Sam showed up, he was trapped because my Internet connection had to process him through the e-mail slowly, don't blame yourself.  
  
Sam: *grumbles something about a slow and painful death to my dad*  
  
Ken: *Still latched onto Sam* What's eating you?  
  
heath 999: He's probably ticked that Ken's Luver doesn't need him right now, and she's probably torturing Ken in her story even as we speak.  
  
Sam: *twitches*  
  
heath 999: Don't worry, you'll be going back after this chapter.  
  
Ken: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *latches on Sam's leg*  
  
Sam: *already walking towards the door, dragging Ken behind* Good, the sooner, the better.  
  
heath 999: As soon as your scene is done in this chapter, and tell Ken's Luver thanks for allowing me to borrow you, and I might need both you and the Digimon Emperor soon for my next surprise fic.  
  
Sam: Okay.  
  
Ken: Wait a second, isn't the Digimon Emperor in the scene, too?  
  
heath 999: Yes, but considering what's happening to him in it, I decided to avoid any violence done to me by leaving him at Ken's Luver's place.  
  
Ken: Good idea.  
  
Wormmon: Goody! I get to see the world again!  
  
heath 999: Hold it right there, worm! One complaint about any food or sugar missing, and I'll make sure that you'll never see the light of day again!  
  
Wormmon: *pouting, well sorta pouting* What if I get tired?  
  
heath 999: *sighs* Alright, if Ken's Luver allows you to, you can rest up at her place, and maybe some of the reviewers if you get really tired, IF IT'S OKAY WITH THEM! Got it?  
  
Wormmon: *latches on my leg* Thank you!  
  
heath 999: You're welcome, please review.  
  
~*~  
  
I look around in shock as I realize that this obviously isn't the Digital World.  
  
Where are we?  
  
"Is this the Digiworld?" A shocked Davis asks as he also looks around with the other digidestined, obviously confused.  
  
"If it is, I've never seen this part of it!" T.K. exclaims.  
  
"I-I-I don't think we are," I stammer in shock and fear as I realize that I might have lead the other digidestines and I into a trap in which we can never escape from.  
  
Shame fills me as I realize....  
  
it's my entire fault.  
  
If I hadn't recklessly rushed into the portal without thinking about the consequences...  
  
we wouldn't be in this situation.  
  
I quickly clear my mind of those thoughts, realizing I have to focus on keeping the dark spore children away from the monster named Oikawa.  
  
I charge forward, cursing as once again Arukenimon and Mummymon blocks the way to my goal.  
  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouts, bravely attacking the Ultimate's to buy time and to distract them long enough for me to get to Oikawa.  
  
I charge forward, only to stop in surprise at the site that is beyond Arukenimon.  
  
There's a ghost-like figure hovering over Oikawa.  
  
I realize with shock that it came from him.  
  
"Time to collect the dark spores," it hisses in triumph, and I lunge forward, only to get hit by Arukenimon's arm, throwing me back several feet.  
  
I hit the ground hard, reeling and stunned by the blow.  
  
I slowly get up, helplessly watching the fake Oikawa absorb the dark spore flowers.  
  
Despair filling more and more as each spore is absorbed.  
  
How many more times am I going to fail these children?  
  
Yet another failure on my long list of things that I messed up...  
  
I always screw up with everything.  
  
~*~  
  
I turn my head away, shocked and saddened by the death of Arukenimon.  
  
I know that Arukenimon was our enemy, but no one deserves death.  
  
The, Mummymon is destroyed just as easily, and I start sweating in fear as realization sinks in.  
  
If he's powerful to stop them that easily...  
  
then we don't stand a chance.  
  
Concern for Stingmon floods me, and I suddenly don't want him to battle because I don't want to see him killed.  
  
I watch as Davis is the only one brave enough to take on Malomyotismon, even after I refused to help D.N.A. digivolve because of the fear of what would happen to Stingmon if they lost, which seems like a big possibility right now.  
  
Nobody can defeat this thing.  
  
It's useless to fight against it.  
  
I can tell everyone feels the same way, holding back his or her digimon from the one-sided losing battle.  
  
"I'll make all of your dreams come true, make you all happy." He hisses, and suddenly as blinding light fills the world, I feel myself pulled into a trance...  
  
~*~  
  
A blinding gust of wind rises up, and I raise my arm protectively to stop the sand from blowing into my eyes.  
  
How did I get here?  
  
The last thing I remember is heading towards Highton View Terrace to keep an eye on the children...  
  
then, how did I end up in a desert?  
  
I wander through the sands, remembering the last time I wandered this much in the desert.  
  
When I stopped being the Digimon Emperor.  
  
I stop dead in my tracks at the sight of a Control Spire.  
  
Why is one here?  
  
I thought the other digidestined and I destroyed them.  
  
I look around, scared to see that Wormmon isn't with me.  
  
Panic sets in as I realize that I've lost him again.  
  
I turn my head back to the scene, horrified to see the person I despise most in my life is tied to the Control Spire:  
  
The Digimon Emperor.  
  
I sprint forward as I realize digimon are surrounding him.  
  
What's going on?  
  
He shouldn't be here; I'm no longer that monster.  
  
I see the digimon attacking him one by one, as I watch horrified a good distance away.  
  
They're finally getting what they wanted all this time from me being cruel to them...  
  
retribution,  
  
and justice.  
  
I'm glad, and happy for them.  
  
The glasses that is the trademark for him fall a short distance away from me, the only thing left to represent an era long ended, the Digimon Emperor having been destroyed by the digimon that he took such sadistic pleasure in.  
  
Bubbles float by, as a hand gently takes the glasses from the ground.  
  
I turn to see Sam standing there, holding the glasses in his hand.  
  
My jaw drops in shock, as I realize he's alive again.  
  
That's one of the things that I always wanted in my life...  
  
was for him to return, for me to apologize for the things that I've done to him.  
  
"You can stay here, Ken. You're now forgiven for all the things that you did as the Digimon Emperor." Sam says, with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"You were dead, how are you back?" I stammer in shock.  
  
"I came back for you, Ken. You can stay here, and forget about the sins of your past. It's all gone now, you can stay here and start a new life." Sam answers.  
  
I stare at him, realizing that for once in my life I'm completely happy, and I'm forgiven.  
  
And the best thing is...  
  
Sam is now back for us to live together as family again.  
  
There's only one problem...  
  
the awful memories and the painful things in my past hasn't, and probably never will go away.  
  
"I still have memories of the awful things that I've done in my past." I look at him with hope, like he's an angel that comes to save your life when you're drowning. "Can you help me forget these memories?"  
  
He smiles, a genuine smile, "of course."  
  
I rush up to him planning to hug him as hard as I can, "I'm so happy that you're back!" I whisper with pure joy.  
  
"Ken..." A voice breaks through the happy reunion, and I look over to see Wormmon staring at me with his crystal-blue eyes.  
  
"Isn't it great, Wormmon? I'm forgiven, and Sam is finally back!" I shout, eyes shining with pure joy.  
  
I'm shocked to see tears in his eyes, "Ken... it's just a illusion. It's not for real." He says sadly.  
  
I shake my head wildly with denial, "no! He is..." I turn my head to see him gone, the scene just a memory.  
  
I slowly sink to the ground, "Sam..." I whisper brokenly as Wormmon nuzzles me for comfort.  
  
"Ken, you're forgiven, stop beating yourself up for things that you can't change." Davis's voice says, and I see him step from the desert sands as I blink in surprise.  
  
"You're part of the team now, nothing can change that." Cody adds as he steps in.  
  
"Sam was never here, he was just an illusion." Wormmon adds.  
  
Realization strikes me a second before anger surges through me, the emotion that can only be compared to the Digimon Emperor as the memories come flooding back that brought me here.  
  
Malomyotismon...  
  
he tricked me.  
  
This is just an illusion.  
  
I'm sick of beating myself up for my past mistakes, there's no way I can fix them now.  
  
I can only prevent future mistakes.  
  
Including stopping that monster called Malomyotismon.  
  
I stand up, eyes glimmering with anger and determination.  
  
Nothing's going to stop me now!  
  
I blink in surprise as I find myself back in the other world, Malomyotismon staring at all of us in shock.  
  
I am going to win this battle!  
  
And no Mega is going to stop me!  
  
Or my friends from that goal!  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I thought that was a good way to end the chapter, please review. 


	10. From Darkness to Light

The Saga of Good: Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Sorry about that last chapter, I had my hands full with a final and two projects due practically on top of each other, so it was a little rushed. Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: *pacing a hole in the floor* Where's Wormmon?  
  
heath 999: He's probably trying to get back, it's a long trip for him. Sam shouldn't have complained so much about having to go through the computer. At least you're over Sam leaving.  
  
Ken: *twitches*  
  
heath 999: Why? You aren't?  
  
Ken: *grinds out the words, sounding a lot like the Digimon Emperor* Don't.... mention... that... name...  
  
heath 999: *backs away* O.o  
  
Wormmon: *crawls in, very exhausted* You need to find Internet friends that are closer to where you live.  
  
heath 999: Why? You didn't have that problem circling the planet when you were on that sugar-high.  
  
Wormmon: *sweatdrops* Well... er... *looks at Ken* what's wrong with him?  
  
heath 999: He misses Sam.  
  
Ken: I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT NAME!!!! *takes his out Emperor whip and chases heath all around the house*  
  
Wormmon: It's never dull around here, is it? Where did he get the whip, anyway? Please review.  
  
~*~  
  
The digidestines digimon digivolve, every one reflecting his or her own partner's personality.  
  
I have changed so much...  
  
When I stopped being the Digimon Emperor, I didn't know what kindness is,  
  
and now...  
  
I couldn't be anything else.  
  
I glance at Wormmon, looking at me patiently for my decision on whether or not he should help with the battle.  
  
We have to have kindness and belief in ourselves to win.  
  
We can beat Malomyotismon.  
  
I am no longer afraid of the consequences; I know beating this monster is more important.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to: Stingmon!"  
  
No matter what happens...  
  
~*~  
  
I watch as the digimon D.N.A. digivolve to the Mega and Ultimate forms.  
  
We can beat him, we have to beat him.  
  
I know that together nothing can stop us digidestined from fighting this monster.  
  
It's strange....  
  
I used to think that the other digidestined were enemies, people that had to be stopped at any cost so I could win the game of the digital world.  
  
I'm sure that they thought the same way.  
  
Now...  
  
we're not only allies,  
  
we're friends.  
  
I'm filled with resolve to make sure that Malomyotismon never sees the digiworld ever again, let alone conquer it.  
  
I charge forward, seeing the digiport open mere inches behind Malomyotismon, knowing that if we can't stop him, no one can.  
  
It's all up to us now....  
  
and we won't anyone down.  
  
~*~  
  
A burning pain shoots up into my skull from the dark spore, pain that's unbearable.  
  
I clutch my head in pain, as darkness surrounds me...  
  
when will the dark spore stop battling for control?  
  
I watch, appalled, as our digimon fall, one by one to the powerful blasts of Malomyotismon.  
  
Then, to all our horror, Malomyotismon opens to the portal to the real world.  
  
As darkness surrounds both of the worlds, only one thought goes through my head...  
  
we lost.  
  
~*~  
  
The darkness gets more powerful, our digimon getting weaker as more darkness fills their souls...  
  
and Malomyotismon is getting stronger.  
  
We have to beat him, I don't know how, but we have to.  
  
I look to the spot where I saw the dark spore children last, them huddled at the border of the illusion world and the digiworld, and I realize that their faces are filled with despair.  
  
"We can't be anything without the power of the dark spore." One of them says, and my stomach twists with despair at these words.  
  
They still think the dark spore is powerful enough, that it can make all their dreams come true even after all they've been through.  
  
"You don't need the dark spore to make your dreams come true." Davis tries to convince them.  
  
"I'm fine without the dark spore activated, I'm actually more happy than I've ever been. You don't need power to make your dreams come true." I add, almost a pleading note in my voice.  
  
Our words fall to death ears, as despair and sadness overwhelms them.  
  
"Hey! Are we too late to join the party?" My jaw drops in surprise at the sight of Agumon and many other digimon coming over.  
  
I watch as all the partners from the original digidestined group gather, determined to fight until the end, with many other digimon at their heels.  
  
Hope and determination replaces fear and doubt, we're going to win!  
  
~*~  
  
I watch in astonishment as the lights come pouring down, greatly weakening Malomyotismon, and at the same time making out digimon more powerful.  
  
"It's the world digidestined, they're helping us!" T.K. gasps in surprise at the sight of the lights.  
  
"Let's help them!" Davis shouts determinedly as he lifts his own digivice.  
  
We follow his lead, and I think about my own hopes and dreams...  
  
The dark spore finally leaving me alone!  
  
The dark spore children finally understanding what's it's like to be normal children and being happy!  
  
And...  
  
me being able to live a normal life, the way I want to!  
  
I feel light filling the darkness in my soul, the last remains that have never left me since my fall from being the Digimon Emperor.  
  
The sharp pains that have haunted me ever since the death of Sam are gone.  
  
I would cheer if I had the time...  
  
I have finally won the battle against darkenss.  
  
~*~  
  
I watch as the darkness still comes, the only thing to penetrate the barrier of light surrounding Malomyotismon, and the only thing stopping us from destroying him.  
  
I look over to where the darkness is coming from, already knowing where it is, and not to my surprise, that it's coming from the dark spore children.  
  
They still don't understand...  
  
they still don't understand that darkness and the dark spore doesn't need to be a part of them to have their dreams come true.  
  
Too bad it took me so long to figure that out...  
  
I hear Davis talking about his own dreams of when he grows up; about he wants to be an owner of a noodle cart.  
  
I think about what I want for my own dream, ever since I stopped being the Digimon Emperor, I always wanted to help with justice, to always stop someone before they got too far like I did...  
  
I want to be a detective, help people and innocent victims by stopping a criminal before too much damage can be done.  
  
"You don't need the dark spore for any of your dreams to come true, I'm more happier than I've ever been." I say softly, after a few talked about their own dreams.  
  
They look at me with hope shining on their faces, and I realize with joy that I'm finally getting to them that the dark spore isn't as good as they think they are.  
  
"You mean... you mean that we can get our dreams without the dark spore?" One of the children stammers out in shock, and I nod, smiling.  
  
Grins of pure joy spread across their faces, and to my surprise, I see digimon and digivices appear in front of them and in their hands respectively.  
  
"We've finally got digimon! We're now exactly like you, Ken!" Another dark spore kid cries.  
  
I wince at the words, "you don't have to be like me to be accepted in the world, just be yourself, and believe in yourself, and you'll be fine!" I say encouragingly.  
  
"You're right!" The first one yells determinedly, (A/N: I have no clue what these kids names are, except one might be named Noriko, so sue me.) "we can be ourselves and accomplish our dreams."  
  
Blinding light comes from their digivices, and soon their own lights are covering the area that was once filled with darkness.  
  
Happiness fills me.  
  
They'll be okay now...  
  
~*~  
  
I hug Wormmon, tears of joy and relief flowing from my eyes: "good job." I whisper, relieved that the monster called Malomyotismon will no longer is a threat.  
  
I look at the dark spore children, worrying about what's going to happen now that they still have the dark spore, and if they're ever going to win the battle of darkness like I have.  
  
I turn and watch Gennai walk over and give back Gatomon her tail ring, and then, as if reading my mind, turns to me and says the words that I've been hoping to hear ever since I watched the children get implanted by the dark spores: "don't worry about them, like you, when you gave to the light that helped defeat Malomyotismon, it neutralized the power of the dark spores, it will no longer be a threat to anyone."  
  
"Thanks for the information," I say gratefully as relief floods me.  
  
I watch as Cody three-quarters drags, a quarter carries Oikawa toward the digital world, and even from the distance, I can tell that Oikawa isn't going to make and die before he makes it.  
  
Sadness and disbelief fills me as the thought sinks in.  
  
He can't die!  
  
He was just used as a puppet...  
  
like me!  
  
He doesn't deserve to die!  
  
The person that I used to think was a monster I am now praying that he wont die for the things that he has done...  
  
it's strange how things can change.  
  
I watch him change into a rainbow color, him saying that he has to restore everything to what it was before he came, to be a guardian that will watch over the world for eternity, and for once I fully understand how he feels.  
  
It's always more easier to understand someone after you walked in their shoes...  
  
even if you knew the consequences of your actions before the other person.  
  
I watch as he changes to a million butterflies, tears of sadness streaming down my face as I watch the butterflies go around the digiworld, acting as a barrier.  
  
I know he did what he thought was right.  
  
But,  
  
it's still sad to know that it had to end this way.  
  
As I watch the butterflies make a barrier to the digiworld, a stray thought comes into my head.  
  
And to think...  
  
I used to believe this was only a game.  
  
TBC....  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Epilogue up soon, please review. 


	11. New Beginnings

The Saga of Good: Epilogue  
  
A/N: This the end folks, (All the readers: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!) Sorry, but good things have to come to an end sometime, and this is it. I would like to thank: Ken's Luver, evil little person, Another World, ?????, XxDaLoveSoveReignxX, klyukaizer, and everyone else for reviewing. I'm going to take a break from writing, but early in June, I hope you read my surprise fic, I also hope that you look at my other Digimon fics, even though they're not Ken-related, they're really good it's called "The Fifth Guardian" series, and that's the actual title of the first story. Please review, and also I'm going to not do the 25 years later because I think it sucked, and was a horrible way to end a good thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: FINALLY! A VACATION!!!  
  
Wormmon: YIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
*both are dancing around*  
  
heath 999: Don't get too excited, remember, you have to come back and help me with my surprise fic!  
  
Ken: What's it going to be about?  
  
heath 999: It's a surprise to all my readers, and you muses, I'm not telling anyone, oh yeah, if you drop by Ken's Luver place, tell her I might borrow Sam and the Digimon Emperor for the fic.  
  
Ken: Okay.  
  
heath 999: Well, have fun!  
  
Ken: BYE!! Have fun on your vacation!  
  
Ken and Wormmon: *leave to see the world for two weeks*  
  
heath 999: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! Peace and quiet for two weeks, and I get to eat all the candy I want without hiding it!  
  
*goes to her new hidden stash*  
  
heath 999: CRAP!!! HE FOUND AND ATE ALL OF IT ALREADY?!  
  
...  
  
heath 999: He's good. Oh well, I have two weeks to restock and then eat all the candy I want, please review. Also, do please at least try my other digimon fics, they're really good, and see you in June!  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly through the digital world, a short distance away the other digidestined setting up for a picnic.  
  
I look over to the dark spore children, all happily playing with their digimon father away, but still part of the group.  
  
I smile, who knew that a year ago, they wanted to be exactly like me...  
  
now,  
  
now they're following their own dreams, and trying to live their own lives.  
  
And they're happy.  
  
I see a kindness and gentleness to them when they handle their digimon, the same that I had so long ago...  
  
and now have again after so many long years of darkness.  
  
My parents care and love for me, even though I'll never be the genius that I was before, as the Digimon Emperor...  
  
and I'm happy about that.  
  
The dark spore children have the support from their families.  
  
It took a lot of convincing to their parents, especially trying to avoid the consequences of them being the genius that families dream about, but at the end, they gave in, realizing that their children disappearing without a trace twice was enough to convince them allowing them to just be themselves is enough, instead of losing them permanently.  
  
It's strange how losing things so precious to you makes you rethink about how you're treating them...  
  
I smile at how happy we all were when the last parent was convinced.  
  
Without the pressure, and their belief that they have to be like me to make their dreams come true...  
  
they won't have to battle the darkness like I did.  
  
The pains in the back of my neck have stopped, for what I hope is permanently.  
  
The threat of the dark spore is no more.  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon's quiet voice breaks into my thoughts.  
  
I glance at him; we have changed so much over the past year...  
  
he no longer cowers when I lose my temper; in fact, he soothes me and nuzzles me for moral support whenever I do so.  
  
In exchange, I give the most kindness that a boy can give to his partner.  
  
I very gently scoop him up in my arms, "thank you," I whisper, choking up with happiness.  
  
He doesn't ask what I mean, he already knows as he gently nuzzles me.  
  
He was the only support I had during the long days just after the end of my reign as the Digimon Emperor, and I will never forget that.  
  
A butterfly flies by, and I wonder for a moment if it's Oikawa.  
  
He's changed my life in so many ways...  
  
it's ironic if you think about it, since he's the one who manipulated me and used me for the dark spore.  
  
At the end, he turned out to be a decent person, only manipulated like I was.  
  
That's why I'm trying the best way I can to be like he was, trying to do good things, after Malomyotismon left his body.  
  
I no longer have any regrets about wishing for Sam to die...  
  
people can make mistakes, it's how you correct them is the important thing.  
  
That was Oikawa's biggest lesson to me in his death,  
  
too bad it had to end like that for him.  
  
"Ken!" Yolei shouts to get my attention, "the picnics ready!"  
  
I turn and wave, showing her that I heard and am coming in a few minutes.  
  
I turn around again; looking over the cliff that over a year ago showed a meadow filled with my dark creations, now clean and pristine, no signs of my former past anywhere.  
  
I smile, gently rubbing Wormmon's head, a year ago today everything has changed back to it's normal self.  
  
I slowly start walking back to the picnic sight, where my former enemies and allies, and now friends wait for me.  
  
Yes, many things can change in a short time...  
  
and I'm glad that they did.  
  
I remember the day that Sam died, how I thought that I would never make it through such a tragedy...  
  
now,  
  
now I'm finally at peace,  
  
and I have many tomorrows ahead.  
  
The Beginning...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So sue me if it's corny, writers block hit me at the second page. See you all in June, and please review. 


End file.
